


A Hunters Family

by AulinSlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kids, Sad Dean, Sad Reader, confused reader, i'll add more tags if needed, there is going to be a sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AulinSlade/pseuds/AulinSlade
Summary: You run away from the Winchesters when you find out you're pregnant. What will happen when the boys show up in your new town on a job?





	A Hunters Family

"You're what?!" Sam looks at you like you've grown a third eye.

You shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "Stop looking at me like that."

Sam looks away, rubbing his hands on his thighs. He moves his eyes back to you, but they're softer this time. "Sorry... but are you sure?"

You start to pace back and forth in front of Sam. "I'm positive." You say then laugh. "As positive as the pregnancy test I took."

"You're really going to make those kinds of jokes now?" Sam asks, giving you one of his 'really?' looks.

"Sorry," You say. "But the door of opportunity was wide open for that joke."

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs. "Do you know who the father is?"

You stop pacing and look at Sam. "Who the hell do you think it is?"

"I'm just making sure." Sam says.

"Do you really think I'd sleep with someone other than Dean?" You ask, angry that Sam would think that you cheated on your boyfriend.

"Calm down, I just wanted to be sure." Sam says.

You sit next to Sam on the motel bed and rest your head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"How can I tell Dean something like this?" You say.

"Tell me what?" Dean asks as he walks into the room.

Your mind blanks when you see Dean and your breath hitches. "U-umm..."

"Y/N and I were debating on whether or not we should tell you that we're taking you out for pie." Sam covers.

You snap out of your daze. "Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What's the occasion?"Dean asks as he closes the door and locks it.

You shrug. "Successful hunt and just to treat ourselves?"

You and Sam look at Dean as he thinks it over. "Alright, let's go."

You get up with Sam and grab your things as Dean waits for you guys. You put on your happy mask on as you make your way out with the Winchesters. Dean takes hold of your hand and you can feel your heart tighten.

When you get to the diner, you allow the young waiter to usher you to your table. "My name is Daniel and I'll be your waiter for this evening." The dark haired server says. "Can I start you folks with some drinks?"

You smile at Daniel. "May I have some hot chocolate please with some extra whip cream?"

"Great choice." Daniel says sweetly to you.

"I'll just take some water." Sam says.

Daniel nods and looks at Dean for his order. "I'll take hot chocolate too." Dean says.

"Great." Daniel says then walks away.

It's silent at the table. You and Sam make eye contact and he mouths 'tell him.' You simply shake your head and Sam let's out a sigh then scratches the back of his neck. Daniel comes back with the drinks and obviously checks you out as he hands you your drink. Dean notices and clears his throat.

"Well then," Daniel takes asks step back and pulls out his pad and pen again. "Are you ready to order?"

"What kinds of pies do you have?" Dean asks.

"We have pecan, apple, raspberry, cherry, and blueberry pie." Daniel recites.

Dean taps his chin. "I think I'll have some pecan."

"Apple." You say.

"Me too." Sam adds.

Daniel takes note of our orders then walks away with the promise of being back with our pie.

"I don't like that guy." Dean says once Daniel is out of earshot.

"Why?" You ask.

"He was eyeing you up." Dean scoots closer to me.

You roll your eyes and nudge him. "Relax you. You know that I only have eyes for you."

Dean holds your hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. You smile at him, but inside you're crying.

Daniel comes back with the pie. His eyes linger on you as he smiles and says 'enjoy' and walks off, leaving us to our pie. When you finish, Daniel comes back with our check.

"I get off in an hour," He says to you. "Do you want to wait so we can get a drink after?"

Dean huffs and before you can turn the poor boy down nicely, Dean speaks up. "No she doesn't. She's already with someone."

You look at Dean then to Daniel. "Sorry." You say with an apologetic smile as Dean puts a protective arm around you.

Daniel's ears visibly turn red in embarrassment. "O-okay..." With that, he turns and walks off.

Sam rolls his eyes and his brother smiles triumphantly. You chuckle as Sam puts some cash on the table and we all leave.

"Now for the best part of the day." Dean says.

"And what's that?" You ask.

Dean smiles stupidly. "Sleep."

We all climb into the Impala and Dean drives us back to the motel. When we get there, Sam walks into the bathroom to do his own thing. You go through your duffle for your pj's.

"What do hunters do if they have kids?" You blurt out.

Dean stops what he's doing for a moment then says, "They don't. They know what kind of work they do and so they stay away from any connections. If a hunter does have a child, they usually try to leave the life, but this isn't something you can leave so easily."

You climb in bed with a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. Dean joins you not too long after, pulling you against his chest and draping an arm lazily over you.

Sam walks out of the bathroom and turns out the lights before getting into his is own bed.

Then it's silent. The only sounds in there room is the wall clock the ticking and the boys soft snoring. You stare at the wall for hours and you've chewed your bottom lip to the point where it feels bruised. Dean shifts to his back. You turn to look at him, to really look at him. His usual straight and hard face looks more relaxed. It's obvious to see what kind of stress that his job is putting him through. Not to mention that there's a possibility that a demon or some other dark force a can come and kidnap you or your child. 

With asigh, you get out of bed and read the time on the clock. It's 1:38. You creep to the table and gather your things and slip on your boots as you sling you bag over your shoulder. You walk over to the door acanndnnd spare acanndnnd last glance at acanndnnd sleeping Dean and Sam. Wiping away tears, you open the door and walk out. You walk to the closest park and sit on and bench.

"You called?" You move my eyes to see Castiel sitting next to you.

You nod. "There's no way I'm walking four plus hours to Bobby's so I need you to take me there. I need my car." 

"I know why you're leaving Y/N." Cas says and turns to meet your gaze.

"Cas, I'm really not in the mood for you to try to talk me out of it. I just want my car."

"I want to make sure that you know the cost of doing this." Castiel says.

"I do know Cas!" You shout, but that he immediately feel bad for doing so. "Sorry... but yes, I know."

Cas look you deep in the eyes then brings then brings two fingers to your forehead. You close your eyes to protect them from tohathenwo he bright white light then reopen them to see yourself standing infront of your 1968 black Buick Electra in Bobby's scrap yard.

"Here are the keys." Cas says from behind you.

You turn to face the angel. You grab the keys then pull Cad into a hug. "Thank you."

Cas, who is bewildered by your action says, "If this is what you want, I will help you."

You pull away from him. "May I ask for one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Can you make sure to keep Sam and Dean off my trail? Make sure ire they can't find me?" You ask.

Cas nods. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, only Sam- oh my Zeus!" You realize my mistake. "Sam could tell Dean everything once trailered find me gone!"

"I will take care of it." Cass tells you calmly.

You smile at him then turn to put your bag in the back of the Buick. You feel the angels eyes on you as you climb into the drivers seat.

"I've missed you cutie..." You say to the car as you run your hands over the steering wheel. When you go to tell Cas good bye, he's gone. You bite your lip and turn the car on, the engine revving up.

A light in Bobby's house turns on and you hurry to get out of his yard. As you drive down the road, you roll down your window then grab your phone and chuck it out. You roll the window back up and put a Guns 'n' Roses CD into the player and blast it to drown my sorrow as I speed off into the night.


End file.
